militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
917th Wing
The 917th Wing (917 WG) is an inactive United States Air Force Reserve unit. It was last assigned to the Tenth Air Force, stationed at Barksdale Air Force Base, Louisiana. It was inactivated on 8 January 2011. History Following the mobilizations in 1961 and 1962 for the Berlin Crisis and the Cuban Missile Crisis, Continental Air Command (ConAC) realized that it was unwieldy to mobilize an entire wing unless absolutely necessary. Their original Table of Organization for each Wing was a wing headquarters, a troop carrier group, an Air Base Group, a maintenance and supply group, and a medical group. In 1957, the troop carrier group and maintenance and supply groups were inactivated, with their squadrons reassigned directly to the wing headquarters - despite the fact that many wings had squadrons spread out over several bases due to the Detached Squadron Concept dispersing Reserve units over centers of population. To resolve this, in late 1962 and early 1963, ConAC reorganized the structure of its reserve Troop Carrier Wings by establishing fully deployable Troop Carrier Groups and inserting them into the chain of command between the Wing and its squadrons at every base that held a ConAC troop carrier squadron. At each base, the group was composed of a material squadron, a troop carrier squadron, a tactical hospital or dispensary, and a combat support squadron. Each troop carrier wing consisted of 3 or 4 of these groups. By doing so, ConAC could facilitate the mobilization of either aircraft and aircrews alone, aircraft and minimum support personnel (one troop carrier group), or the entire troop carrier wing. This also gave ConAC the flexibility to expand each Wing by attaching additional squadrons, if necessary from other Reserve wings to the deployable groups for deployments. As a result, the 917th Troop Carrier Group was established with a mission to organize, recruit and train Air Force Reserve personnel in the tactical airlift of airborne forces, their equipment and supplies and delivery of these forces and materials by airdrop, landing or cargo extraction systems. The group was equipped with C-119 Flying Boxcars for Tactical Air Command airlift operations. The 917th TCG was one of three C-119 groups assigned to the 435th TCW in 1963, the others being the 915th Troop Carrier Group at Homestead AFB, Florida and the 916th Troop Carrier Group at Donaldson AFB, South Carolina. Transferred from TAC to Military Air Transport Service (later Military Airlift Command) control, being upgraded to a C-124 Globemaster II long range intercontinental transport group in 1965. Became Special Operations group in 1972, flying Cessna A-37 Dragonfly; Tactical Fighter Group in 1973, receiving A-10 Thunderbolt II aircraft in 1987. Composite Wing The units of this Air Force Reserve Command (AFRC) wing was composed of the 45th and 47th Fighter Squadrons with their A-10s, and the 93d Bomb Squadron in the B-52H Formal Training Unit (FTU) mission and the 343d Bomb Squadron flying combat missions as an associate unit to the 2d Bomb Wing in the B-52H. The 917th's mission was to train pilots and crews to fly the A-10 and B-52H and perform strategic heavy bombardment and maritime operations with the B-52s. The Wing had approximately 1,600 Air Force Reserve personnel. On 8 January 2011, Air Force Reserve Command inactivated the 917th Wing, transferring its B-52 units to the newly activated 307th Bomb Wing. The 917th Operations Group was re-designated as the 917th Fighter Group. The Group realigned under the 442d Fighter Wing, Whiteman AFB, Missouri. The assigned aircraft is the A-10 Thunderbolt II.Tech. Sgt. Jeff Walston, 917th heritage continues as fighter group, 307th Bomb Wing Public Affairs, 1/13/2011 Lineage * Established as 917th Troop Carrier Group, Heavy, and activated, on 28 Dec 1962 : Organized in the Reserve on 17 Jan 1963 : Re-designated: 917th Air Transport Group, Heavy on 1 Dec 1965 : Re-designated: 917th Military Airlift Group on 1 Jan 1966 : Re-designated: 917th Special Operations Group on 1 Apr 1972 : Re-designated: 917th Tactical Fighter Group on 1 Oct 1973 : Status changed from Group to Wing, 1 Jul 1987 : Re-designated: 917th Tactical Fighter Wing on 1 Jul 1987 : Re-designated: 917th Fighter Wing on 1 Feb 1992 : Re-designated: 917th Wing on 1 Oct 1993. : Inactivated on: 8 January 2011 Assignments * Continental Air Command, 28 Dec 1962 * 435th Troop Carrier Wing, 17 Jan 1963 * 442d Troop Carrier Wing, 1 Jul 1963 * 512th Troop Carrier (later, 512th Air Transport; 512th Military Airlift) Wing, 5 Feb 1965 * 446th Tactical Airlift Wing, 21 Apr 1971 * 434th Special Operations (later, 434th Tactical Fighter) Wing, 25 Feb 1972 * Tenth Air Force, 1 Jul 1987-8 January 2011 Components * 917th Operations Group: 1 Aug 1992-8 January 2011 * 926th Tactical Fighter (later, 926th Fighter) Group: 1 Jul 1987-1 Aug 1992 * 46th Tactical Fighter Training (later, 46th Fighter Training) Squadron: 30 Sep 1983-1 Aug 1992 * 47th Tactical Fighter Squadron: 1 Oct 1973-1 Aug 1992 * 78th Troop Carrier (later Air Transport; Military Airlift; Special Operations) Squadron: 17 Jan 1963-1 Oct 1973. Stations * Barksdale AFB, Louisiana, 17 Jan 1963-8 Jan 2011 Aircraft * C-124 Globemaster II, 1963-1966 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1966-1972 * A-37 Dragonfly, 1972-1973 * A-10 Thunderbolt II * B-52 Stratofortress References * Official website * AFHRA 917th Wing website External links Wing 0917 Category:Military units and formations in Louisiana Category:Military units and formations established in 1962 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2011 0917 Troop Carrier